Candles made from scented wax have been used to generate pleasant aromas. Traditionally, candles include a wick that may be lit by a flame. The burning wick melts the wax near the wick and pulls the liquid wax, along with the scented additives incorporated into the wax, up into the wick by capillary action or absorption. The flame burns the scented wax, and the aromas are released into the area surrounding the candle. The flame of the traditional candle also produces light, which is often regarded as desirable for creating a pleasing ambience or for providing energy efficient light. While light and an aroma are produced by such traditional candles, use of such candles is accompanied by the risks and hazards of burns, fires, and smoke.
Recently, scent warmers have been used, as an alternative to candles, to heat scented wax or scented oil and vaporize scent additives therein. Scent warmers are often referred to as flameless candles or wickless candles. Some scent warmers release the aroma from the scented wax or oil without the use of a flame. For example, scent warmers may include a base that houses a heat source such as an incandescent light bulb or a resistive heating element. The heat source is positioned inside the base under a plate holding the scented wax or oil. The heat source heats the bottom of the plate, and the plate, in turn, heats the wax or oil and vaporizes the scent additives therein. The dissipation of the scented vapors provides the pleasant aromas. Such scent warmers are generally safer than traditional candles due to the absence of a flame.